Night Whale
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Final Fantasy IV. Set three years after 'Things We Want,' featuring a rather unfortunate Rosa, a very much occupied Cecil and Kain, and a locked door, forcing Rydia and Edge to rob Goblins to get wasted.


**I like stories in which the pairings would, or could, never happen. It just leaves more scope for imagination. So here's my usual screwed-up yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Oh, beware the attack of the spoiler monkey. Though, to be honest, if you haven't played FFIV yet…yeah, you really need to. I have a habit of being a spoiler monkey.**

**Anyway, on with the show! This is a sequel one-shot, three years after 'Things We Want.'**

**PS- I own jack crap, except my warped mind and my snake, who recently resurfaced in my toilet.**

* * *

><p>"This…"<p>

Came the voice of one at peace.

"Is…"

Giggled the one with music in her tone.

"Weird!"

Cried the brash one.

Cecil rubbed his eyes in total disbelief. "What on earth are those…_things?_"

"Well, it _is _the Moon," shrugged Kain. "Never know what you'll find up here."

"I think they're sweet!" Rydia chimed, crouching down and reaching out to the red hooded creature. "Hey, who are you?" she asked softly. It hummed happily.

"We are the Hummingways."

"Hummingways-?" Cecil groaned. "This is just odd. What are we even doing here? We were supposed to follow Golbez and Fusoya!" Behind him, Edge and Rosa laughed.

"You're the one who said we needed supplies!" Edge said.

"Yes, but…I was rather thinking of going back to Earth!" Cecil spluttered. "What could we hope to find here apart from rocks and…these creatures?"

"Hummingways!" Rydia scolded, busy petting one. "Awww, I want one." Another Hummingway sidled up to the party and held out a sack.

"Supplies?" it said.

Rosa sidestepped round Cecil and peered into the sack. "Rydia and I are low on Ethers," she said softly. "Let me get a few." She took her coin purse off her belt and dug out some Gil, which the Hummingway took with a smile before giving Rosa her Ethers. "Thank you!" She attached her purse again. "Let's go back to Earth now."

"Agreed," Cecil said weakly. "These rabbit things are making me feel dizzy…" Rosa giggled and took his arm, squeezing gently.

As they left, Edge piped up, "Hey, don't they look just like that rabbit with a red hood back on Earth?"

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Rydia laughed. "He kept changing his name and his job. He was adorable."

Cecil finally let out a chuckle, colour returning to his face. "Oh, yes. Namingway. What an odd fellow. Can't say you could ever dislike him, though." He smiled as Rosa let go of his arm and trailed her hand down to take his. "I think I need a rest. Will somebody pilot the Whale when we get to it?"

"I'm on it," Kain said quietly. Nobody questioned why he had gone all moody- it was obvious to all. With a sigh, Rosa let go of Cecil's hand and stuck it in a pocket of her robe.

They made it back to the Lunar Whale in about fifteen minutes, after stopping to freeze a few Black Flans and Lunar Viruses solid with Rydia's magic. As soon as they got on board, Cecil made his way to the rest area and slumped down, closing his eyes and sleeping almost immediately. Meanwhile, Kain pulled off his helmet and placed it on the floor before taking the controls. "Is he really that tired?" he asked himself. Edge plonked himself down on the floor beside Kain's helmet and shrugged.

"Maybe he's got jet lag."

"...You do come out with the stupidest things, you know."

"Can you think of anything better, dragon boy?" Edge laughed, then yelped and back flipped out of the way as Kain kicked his helmet at the ninja prince. "Okay, okay. Keep your knickers on, Highwind."

"Then make sure Rydia does the same. You've no chance with her," Kain replied, a scowl creasing his porcelain brow. Edge just laughed again and glanced over at Rydia and Rosa, who were busy whispering and giggling about some unknown girly subject. "Now, what makes you think I'd want to go after Rydia?"

"Oh, nothing at all," said Kain sarcastically, reaching behind his head and grasping the band that held his hair in place; he pulled and his thick golden locks tumbled freely in a waterfall down his mail-clad back. "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Ouch…" Bored with annoying the grumpy Dragoon, Edge got up and made his way to the rest area also.

* * *

><p>"…No, really, they were so cute!"<p>

"I don't think you would have got away with stealing one!"

Rydia giggled hysterically. "Maybe the one on Earth will let me keep him as a pet."

"Oh, dear…you loony, Rydia." Rosa tucked her hair behind her ears and shook her head, smiling. "Your mind doesn't seem to have changed much, even if your body has."

"Oh no. I just like being immature." The young summoner folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out playfully. "I learned a lot when I lived among the Summons."

"Lively bunch, aren't they? They didn't seem too pleased to see us, though."

"They just don't want humans destroying their peace is all. And we needed the King and Queen's help. We had no choice but to seek their advice."

"True…" Rosa glanced over Rydia's shoulder and frowned as she saw Kain kick his helmet at Edge. "Your boyfriend's being abused."

"Huh?" Rydia whipped round. "Rosa, for the last time, he is _not _my boyfriend!"

"But you'd like him to be, wouldn't you?" she teased. Rydia pouted.

"Well…not really. He's nice and everything, but…I mean, how can you like someone who doesn't even show his face?"

"Rip his mask off and kiss him?" Rosa suggested. They both burst into peals of laughter. "S-Sorry!" she choked, clutching her ribs. Rydia shook her head, incapable of coherent speech. She breathed heavily to calm herself down, biting her lip hard to stop the giggles.

"Nice idea…but I'll pass on that one. He's too much of a heavy flirter."

"Then do it back! Fight fire with fire, you get me?" Rosa winked. "I _know _he likes you! He hardly ever looks at me; it's always you. Make a move!"

"Rosa, I'm still chronologically a child! I don't have a clue what to do…" She sighed. "No fair." Rosa put an arm round Rydia and chuckled.

"I'll teach you when we get back to Earth, okay?"

"What about Cecil?"

"He'll still be sleeping," she laughed.

"Rosa?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Cecil?"

"Of course I do…"

"And he loves you?"

"I'd like to think so. I don't think he'd kiss me at the Tower of Zot for nothing."

"Well, yeah. But why does Kain get so moody when you're together?" She looked over her shoulder; Kain's face was impassive as he steered the Lunar Whale, but a vein stood out on his forehead, visible where he had swept back his long hair. "Well, I sort of know why, but…_why?_ If you get me." Rosa grimaced at these words and she slid down to get into a comfortable position on the floor, Rydia following suit.

"…He's just jealous. Kain, Cecil and I have known each other forever. Cecil's a year older than me, Kain is a year older than Cecil."

"How old are-"

"I'm nineteen; Cecil is twenty; Kain is twenty-one."

"Okay. Carry on."

"Cecil and Kain have always been friends, but rivals at the same time. Dark Knight versus Dragoon, I suppose. They were always the strongest in Baron, even when they were young. I became a White Mage to support them and follow in the footsteps of my mother. My father was a Dragoon, like Kain…maybe he thought I should be protecting him more, standing by him more, because it would be like my family. Kain gets attached to people too easily…we even dated for a while, when I was sixteen."

"So, what you're saying is…he still loves you?"

"Possibly. He loves Cecil, as a friend of course, but I think he still has feelings for me too. It's always been a little awkward. I don't want to hurt him, but I feel I already do."

Rydia patted Rosa's hand comfortingly. "You should talk to Cecil about this."

"I think I will, when he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Kain reckoned it was quite late when they arrived back at Earth. Rosa had expressed a wish to visit her mother, so they landed outside Baron. Rydia and Edge were planning to get supplies, but the shops were closed, so instead they went to the pub for a drink. "Coming, Kain?" called Edge. Kain shook his head.<p>

"Not just yet. I'll see you there."

"Huh. Boooring!" Edge and Rydia set off for the pub. Sighing, Kain rubbed his eyes and took a long drink from his water skin. Cecil was still sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. Kain could hear his soft snoring and suppressed a chuckle, putting the water skin away. He crossed the room to the large door that led outside, and he bolted it shut before making his way to the rest area and gazing down at Cecil. _Too bad, Rosa._

Cecil woke as he felt strong arms wrap round him and heard a husky voice whisper in his ear. "Hey there."

Cecil smiled sleepily, feeling a rush of happy memories return. "Has everybody gone?"

"Yeah." Kain pressed a kiss to Cecil's forehead. "Just us two."

"It's been too long…"

"I agree." Kain released Cecil but took hold of one of his hands, entwining their fingers and resting them on Cecil's hip. "I overheard some of Rosa and Rydia's conversation. Rosa wants Rydia to make a move on the idiot."

"Edge?"

"Yes. Him."

"He's not that bad. Bit over the top…" Cecil yawned widely. "Who knows, it might work."

"Possibly. But I'm not here to talk about them." Kain stroked the paladin's hair with his free hand. "I'm here to talk about us. It's been three years since…you know..."

"Since what?"

"You know…" Kain leaned in and kissed Cecil chastely, "since we made love…"

A blush crept over Cecil's usually white face. "How could I forget? It was amazing. Cid nagged me non-stop the next day as to why I was smiling so much. And why I was walking funny."

They both laughed. Then Cecil's face fell. "And yet…you told me I wasn't a fling. And you never came back. You finished Rosa, but you never came back to me…or told Rosa, for that matter."

"What could I say? 'Sorry Rosa, but I'm finishing you because I just had sex with our best friend?' No, it would have killed her. And I didn't come back because afterwards, I felt ashamed…"

He looked it too. Cecil reached out a hand and touched Kain's cheek, stroking with his thumb. "Why?"

The dragoon sighed unhappily. "I took advantage of you, didn't I? You might have enjoyed it, but I did something I shouldn't have done. We were just kids…" Kain waited for Cecil to speak; when he didn't, he ploughed on. "I just thought about it in the morning. I was warm and comfortable…I was holding your beautiful body in my arms…but I was angry at myself for doing that to you. We should have waited till we were older. And looking back on it now, as a man with darkness in his heart…I'm a bad person…"

"Kain…no…" Cecil hugged Kain close and stroked his hair tenderly. "I'm the bad person for leading Rosa on. I am supposed to be pure, not deceiving. Technically we are not together, but we act like we are. You and I…are just as bad as each other."

Kain raised his head, his eyes sparkling. "Have you…oh, never mind."

"No, what?"

"Have you slept with Rosa?" When Cecil shook his head, Kain looked relieved. "That was what worried me the most."

"We did try, a few days ago. It seemed like it would be so natural, but…I just couldn't do it." Cecil grimaced and let out a small sigh. "She was beautiful…and I won't lie to you, Kain; I wanted to take her. I really did, but…all I could think of was you and how you made me feel that night."

Kain smiled. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Cecil's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. Cecil shuddered. "How did I make you feel?" whispered Kain hotly.

"W-Wanted…" Cecil panted.

"Anything else?"

"Like my senses were on fire…"

"Anything else…?"

Cecil looked Kain in the eye. "Maybe you should remind me…my love."

"What about Rosa?"

"I don't care right now," the paladin whispered as Kain pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>Very much tipsy, Rydia searched her coin purse and groaned. "Out of money, Edge!" In the same condition, Edge placed his empty glass on the bar and rummaged in his own pocket. "I seem to have depleted my own supply of Gil."<p>

"D'you think Kain will lend us some? Hey! Where is he anyway? He said he'd be here!"

Edge laughed. "Let's go get the boring bastard and get him wasted."

"Sounds good to me!" Rydia allowed Edge to pull her to her feet and didn't push him away when he wrapped a strong arm round her tiny waist. Laughing, they left the pub and set off back to the Lunar Whale, which dominated most of the nearby landscape. "I've never drank this much before," giggled Rydia, pushing her tousled hair back from her face.

"Oh, I plan to get you to drink much more than that, my dear," replied Edge with a wink, as they reached the Whale. Edge pushed on the door. It did not open. "That's weird."

"Open sesame?" Rydia suggested, spluttering with tipsy laughter. Edge sighed and pushed the door again, which would not yield.

"Seriously, what the- wait. Can you hear that?"

"What?" Rydia screwed her face up and listened. "Oh. Gross. Cecil and Rosa are going at it."

"But Rosa is at her mother's…" Edge scratched his head and pressed his ear to the door. His mouth fell open. "That's Kain. That's Cecil…and Kain."

Rydia groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Oh my." The moans were soft, having drifted through thick metal, but the voices were unmistakable. "That's just…oh, my. I need another drink."

Edge moved away from the door, shaking his head like a dog with soap in its ears. "Fancy robbing some goblins for Gil?"

"…Sure."

"Let's not tell Rosa about this."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>For the second time, Cecil and Kain lay together in a cramped single bed; arms wrapped round each other and sweat coating their naked bodies. They were silent save for their gentle panting, catching their breaths after their intense lovemaking. Kain's neck was riddled with purple lovebites, Cecil's chest adorned with red stripes from where Kain's nails had scratched him hard. A full five minutes passed before anyone spoke.<p>

"That was even better than last time," Cecil said softly, a gentle smile on his face. Kain, his head resting on the paladin's muscled chest, nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Kain."

It was a while before Kain spoke. When he did, he sounded worried. "Do you regret it at all? Because of Rosa?"

"…You know what, I don't. I actually don't. I loved every second of what we did and I wouldn't take it back." Cecil held Kain close, his warm arms comforting. "You really are the one for me."

"Yeah?" Kain lifted his head.

"Yeah." Cecil placed a hand under the dragoon's chin and brought him in for a soft, passionate kiss. For a good few moments, hands wandered, eyes closed, and tongues danced. Kain tasted spicy; Cecil couldn't get enough.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're done by now?" asked Rydia, propping herself up on an elbow. Upon robbing Goblins for more Gil, they had returned to the pub for a few more drinks before retiring to the Inn for the night. Edge chuckled and placed both hands behind his head. "We left them an hour ago. Unless they decided to do it again, they'll be done. Somebody's going to be sore in the morning."<p>

"Who do you think was on top?" Rydia giggled. Edge rolled his eyes.

"Rydia! It's unbecoming of a lady to think like that."

"So what! Who do you think was on top?"

"Hmmm…Kain. Kain's older and taller…but his spear may be compensating for something."

Rydia burst out laughing. "That's mean."

"Meh. He kicked his helmet at me."

"You probably deserved it, knowing you."

"Mind your mouth, young lady, or I'm booting you out of this bed."

Rydia raised an eyebrow and adjusted the sheets so they covered her chest a little more. "After what we just did, you wouldn't dare."

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!<strong>


End file.
